PROJECT: SIERRA GHOST
by Sorrowman 9000
Summary: The UNSC barely survived the Human-Covenant War intact. With the possibility of rebellion among the surviving colonies, and attack from the Covenant Loyalists, the High Command knows only one thing for sure. They need more SPARTANS.
1. Prologue: Files 1 through 3

**Authors Note: I don't own the Halo IP, all characters excepting those whom I create are property of thier respective owners.**

**2100 hours, April 19, 2553(Military Calander)/ Earth, Greater New York Metropolitan Area, ONI Headquarters**

Commander Victor Hoff was not a patient man. However, he could make an exception for the FLEETCOM message he was wating for. He turned around and looked out his window. The city was a mess. Though the main Covenant forces had gone through the portal nearly five months ago, there were still pockets of Brutes and Jackels in some of the city. The sweep to clear them all out would take months. _Glad thats not my department._ A beeping tone from his desk caused Hoff to look back. Ah, the message had arrived. _About damn time_, he thought, as he took a look at the message.

**/2100 hours April 19, 2553/**

**TO: Cmdr. Hoff **

**FROM: *NAME REDACTED***

**RE: Your request**

**NOTE : FILE CLASSIFICATION BEYOND TOP SECRET, DESIGNATED X-RAY, EYES ONLY**

**VIOLATION OF THIS CLASSIFICATION WILL RESULT IN COURT MARSHAL**

**/start file/**

**file 1/14**

Sir,

Your request has been approved by ***NAME REDACTED***, and the files you requested from my personal "evaluations" and misson reports, are enclosed in this document. ***NAME REDACTED*** doesn't like your proposal for ethical reasons, but is willing to accept this as a neccicary evil. PROJECT SIERRA GHOST, by your request, has been declared CLASSIFICATION BEYOND EYES ONLY, DESIGNATION ZULU. So try to be secretive. ***NAME REDACTED* **also has concerns about who will be needed to be taken off of the front lines for SIERRA GHOST to be carried out, but trusts your judgment in this affair. Good luck,

Sincerely,

Captian Zhan, ONI / SECTION III

**/end file/**

**/start file/**

**file 2/14**

SPARTAN - B312

**RANK:** Lieutenent, Second Class

**GENDER:** M

**NAME:** Unknown,(The orphanage they found him in said they didn't know it, and S-B312 doesn't even know

**DATE OF BIRTH:** Unknown, assumed to be around 2531

**BIRTHPLACE**: Unknown. Col. Ackerson or Lt. Cmdr. Ambrose were unable or unwilling to reveal the location of the orphanage where he was located

**SERVICE RECORD: **Entered SPARTAN-III (Beta) in 2537, and went active 2545. Removed from S-III (Beta) by Col. Ackerson and Lt. Cmdr. Ambrose in 2545. (Note: There were distirbing rumors that Col. Ackerson was using S - B312 as his private grim reaper against groups and political dissidents. Sadly, this appears to be true) Entered the Sabre program as a test pilot in 2548. Participated in the Counter-Insergency operation on Mamore between April 13 and May 10, 2552. Assigned to NavSpecWep/Group Three/ Noble on July 23, 2552, against Col. Ackersons wishes, by Col. Holland as call sign Noble Six. Served with Noble throughout the Reach campaign. Participated in OPERATION: FIRST STRIKE in a support role with Jun, S - A266. Participated in OPERATION: FIRST RESPONCE and OPERATION: PAYBACK with S - A266 in the Europeian theater of the Battle of Earth.

**PSYCHOLOGICAL EVALUATION:** Treated for PTSD from his experiences during the Reach campaign on September 30, 2552. Has since been evaluated fit for duty. May have sociological issues, due to childhood abandonment and experiences during his work for Col. Ackerson. Known as reclusive and antisocial amoung surviving S-III members, and Sabre test pilots he worked with. Lead to the monicker "Lone Wolf", a title he apparently likes, but doesn't use himself. (Note: Seems to like to be called "Six" instead of S - B312, in my experience, reccomend that you refer to him by this title. Dont expect him to be very chatty, as he prefers to respond to, rather than seek out conversations. He will, if given the chance though, corner you into a lecture about why he doesn't like the MRE's issued to field operators. I don't blame him, as after tasting one once myself, swore to never do so again. ) Matches 96.89% of criteria for SIERRA GHOST.

**/end file/**

**/start file/**

**file 3/14**

Jun, S - A266

**RANK: **Warrent Officer

**BIRTHPLACE: **Tyumen, New Harmony

**BIRTH DATE:** Febuary 28, 2524

SERVICE RECORD: Entered SPARTAN - III (Alpha) in 2530. Went active 2536. Pulled out of S - III (Alpha) By Lt. Cmdr. Ambrose and Col. Holland in 2536 to become part of Noble, call sign Noble Three. Participated in various counter-insurgency and scouting operations with Noble. Participated in the Reach campaign. Participated in OPERATION: FIRST STRIKE in a supporting role. Participated in OPERATION: FIRST RESPONCE and OPERATION: PAYBACK with S - B312 in the Europeian theater of the Battle of Earth.

**PSYCHOLOGICAL EVALUATION**: During mandatory psychiatric evaluation on December 15, 2549, it was noted by an ONI psychologist that S-266 had "an unhealthy emotional detachment in regards to the consequences of his actions" ( Note: I can only suggest that this was done without any metric by which to measure his said "detachment". By my estimation Jun is a rationalist. He is also a Spartan.) Although it is noted in his medical records that he has exhibited symptoms of PTSD in the past there have been no indications of a relapse post-therapy, compleated on January 5, 2550. Rock solid under pressure.(Note. Suprisingly, despite being an almost supernaturaly gifted sniper, Jun isn't cocky—which is a good thing because he's VERY chatty, and seems to get personal enjoyment out of talking. Almost the oppisite of Six in that regard. This does tend to put him at odds with noise discipline protocols—his behavior in this regard is often overlooked by others in the field because of the informational bent of his chatter.) Fits 95.34% of project requirements.


	2. Prologue: File 4

**Disclamer: I don't own Halo. Any OC's ARE MINE though.**

**Authors Note: While coming up with the story, I noticed that dispite this story violating canon, It at the same time fits canon. This will be explained later on as you read. Also, I will have a first person chapter for Six later. To clear up any confusion anyone may have, the documents are written by Captian Zhan of ONI, not Cmdr. Hoff. Also, Zhan is Section 3, and Hoff is Section 0 (ONI's EXTREAMLY Black ops, as in the stuff that won't see the light of day EVER and internal investigative section, which explains Zhan reffering to Hoff with a respectful 'Sir', even though he outranks Hoff) If your wondering why I put OPERATION FIRST RESPONCE, and OPERATION PAYBACK in Six and Jun's service records, it is because they are my name for the operations during Regrets ill fated first assult on Earth, and Truth's compleate and utter curb stomp of the UNSC when he arrived (FIRST RESPONCE), and the events around Halo 3 (PAYBACK)  
Anyway, apoligies in advance for spelling errors (using the word pad program to write this) please read and review or I will find you, using military satilites and my robotic legions of doom. You have been warned. (Seriously though, all input is welcome, except for insults involving my mothers promiscuity, wieght or appearence, my promiscuity, wieght or appearence, what you think my sexual orientation is ( Just for the record, I am straight), or the good old stand by "You suck".)**

**/start file/**

***FILE CLASSIFICAITION X-RAY, EYES ONLY***

**File 4 / 14**

Sir, you may be wondering why and more importantly HOW S- B312 is still alive after having been declared MIA with S -A266 on August 31. Personally, I am astonished my self. The details are EXTREAMLY classifed (So you already probably know them), but *NAME REDACTED* said that you were to be given at the very least a summary of the files by myself. As you obviously know, Noble suffered a casualty rate of 66% with Nobles One, Two, Four and Five all dying during the fall of Reach. Jun and S - B312 were separated by Dr. Halsey at CASTLE base when Noble was ordered to recover data from the site. In any event, After the deaths of Noble One and Four, Six met up with S - B344 and continued to the final fallback point for all SPARTAN - III operatiors on Reach, only stopping temporaraly to scavange a HAVOC tactical nuke from an armory on the way. This delay actually saved thier lives, as when they reached the rally point, they discovered no survivors, and a Covenant hunter - killer force in the area.

Setting up a defensive perimeter and scavanging armor and weapons from thier fallen comrades, S-B312 and S - B344 monted a defence for (Note: According to Six's mission clock, You will see how this is relevant later) seven hours, only stopping to reload and clean the blood off of their gear. This valient effort ended when S - B344 was mortally wounded saving S- B312 from a group of elite zealots. During the engagement, S - B312 was also badly wounded, suffering mild plasma burns on his right side and three cracked ribs, as well as a dislocated sholder.(Note: S - B312 lost his helmet when he took it off due to damage to its visor during the scuffle, and also lost apparently, Noble One's Tactical Pad, (Rumored by Noble Three to have quote: "Interesting pictures of Noble Two") the dog tags of at least 70 service men and women, and most devistatingly to us ONI desk weenies, 700 minutes of combat footage and several terrabytes worth of recon data obtained during the conflict on Reach by Noble team.) S - B344 ordered S - B312 to evacuate the area. Within 21 minutes, Six had gotten out of the blast zone, and S - B344 detonated the HAVOC, earning the post - humous distinction of having the largest estimated body count of any known UNSC soldier during a single operation.

Six then continued on to CASTLE base regrouping with S - A266 at, according to his clock, 0239 August 31. (Note: This may contridict what you heard from the misson logs of OPERATION FIRST STRIKE, and for good reason. The leading theory on this, put forward by an ONI specialist in theoretical physics, is that the Forerunner artifact found by Halsey under CASTLE base, was by sheer coincidence, located just under the final fallback point. This artifacts ability to warp space and time were well documented during FIRST STRIKE, and this change in the space - time continuinum located around S - B312's location probably lead to Six's mission clock being ahead of all other participents in FIRST STRIKE. Do dumb it down a bit if the words don't make sense, a magical ancient dohicky that Six was near caused time to go faster. Yeah, this doesn't make much sense to me either, but its better than nothing.) The other surviving S - II's on Reach arrived one hour after Six entered CASTLE base.

Six and Jun then assisted S -117 and the other surviving S - II's in OPERATION FIRST STRIKE by repairing weapons and vehicles, sharing intel they had gathered with Dr. Halsey and being generaly useful in non-combat roles, this last one at the insistance of Dr. Halsey and Cortana due to exaustion and injuries the two had sustained during the fall of Reach. They arrived at Earth on September 24, 2552 with all surviving participants of OPERATION FIRST STRIKE, with the exeptions of Dr. Halsey and S - 087, who went AWOL later in the mission. Col. Ackerson was (Thankfully) not informed of S - B312's arrival back on Earth, due to the highly confidential nature of OPERATION FIRST STRIKE.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! Took me a good three hours to finish writing this chapter down on paper, and now that it's all typed up, I can take a break for the day. Next update will be in at least three days, And will be the first person perspective of Six during one of the missions of FIRST RESPONCE. Please review!**


	3. Prologue: The Defence of the Facility

Disclamer: I don't own Halo. So please don't sue me Microsoft.

A/N: Read and review please. All comments except for insults accepted. I really want some feedback on this, as it is my first fanfic.

* * *

**1300 hr November 20, 2552 (Military Calender) /Siberian Nuclear Enrichment Facility, Earth**

I have no name. I was simply called "Boy" at the orphanage in a place that I do not know was called. Then, after Lt. Cmdr. Ambrose found me, I was called S - B312. The others called me the Lone Wolf. These things are not my name. The closest I have to a name is Six. It was given to me by my only and first team. I like it. It has no deep meaning, no parental influence, no rigid formality. It is a discription. The sixth man of a team. Well, whats left of a team anyway. Jun is standing next to me. He is Three. We are the only ones left of our short lived team.

"What is it?" I ask, glaring out into the distance, observing marines setting up a close perimeter. Not that it will do them any good against the Covenant.

"Command wants us to set up in a sniper position near the facility." Jun responds.

"Wouldn't an anti-armor position be better? After all, they won't send in anything more than cannon fodder and some skirmishers until that Scarab gets closer," I say, pointing to a speck out in the distance.

Jun shakes his head. "The ODST's will take care of the Scarab before it gets too near. Plus, we won't be doing anti-armor" Jun pointed to the marines and another squad of ODST's in cold weather gear, setting up minefields and machine gun nests, "They are."

Shit. I had hoped to be able to blast one of the Wraiths to a smoking husk. Its great stress relief, and I don't like hights much. Free falling from low orbit does that to a person. I'd rather fight a Hunter barehanded than have that happen again.

"Alright then. Whatever command says, I think this is a bad idea"

Jun shrugged. "What we think doesn't matter. We're just hear to keep the refinery safe."

**5 hours later**

I hate waiting. My style is more "Kick in the door and kill every one in the room holding a gun." My knife is in one hand, the other balancing my shiny new Mark VI helmet on my lap. Slowly and carefuly, I etch out the last tooth below the face plate, and take a look at my handywork. A shark tooth design, similar to what some Pelican and Sabre pilots have painted on thier aircraft, minus the eyes, rings the bottom of my helmet. Grinning like a maniac, I slip my helmet on, and walk back over to where Jun is.

Jun, not takeing his eyes away from his scope, picks up a pair of binoculars and tosses them to me.

"Take a look. The ODST's are beginning there attack on that Scarab."

I do. The ODST's had spent several hours seting up LOTUS Anti-tank mines, incendiary charges and C12 under the snow in the path of the Scarab. As the Scarab approched the trap, I saw a ODST press the button on a remote detonator. FOOOOM! A giant fire ball explodes just to the sides of the Scarab, engulfing the poor dumb bastards inside of the giant walker in a deadly inferno. Screaming balls of fire jump off the Scarab, hoping to exstinguish the flames in the snow, but find out, to late, that good ol' Whiley Pete can't be put out that easily. BOOOM! The Scarab entered the minefield, where the ODST's had been setting up half a ton of C12 over the mines, and had both of its front legs blown off, and collapsed, coolant and orange fluid spewing from the now destroyed limbs, staining the fresh snow. An ODST ran up and threw in a sachel charge into the now smoking hull of the Scarab, and... nothing happened. Still, one hell of a fireworks display.

"Damn." Jun says, obviously impressed by the pyrotecnic display we just saw. Machine gun and rocket launcher fire bursts out below us as the marines and ODST's below us engage the rest of the Covenant assult force that was approching the facility. CRACK! Jun takes the head off of a Wraith gunner. I unsling my rifle. CRACK! A Brute is shocked to discover that he lacks a chest. CRACK! Jun shoots through the canopy of a Wraith, killing the driver and disabling the tank. CRACK! A Jackel finds itself without a face. CRACK! Jun turns the head of a Brute Chieftan into something resembleing spagetti sauce. CRACK! A Grunt turns to an iridesent blue mist and flying limbs. CRACK! Jun takes down a Banshee attempting to straif the marines. CRACK! A Brute finds that his head now has two extra holes in it. Jun reloads. I just put the rifle down, grab my new MA5B and sling a shotgun onto my back.

"I'm going down there. I'll be able to provide more support down there than up here."

Jun doesn't respond with words, but just gives a thumbs up.

I jump down off of the roof of the building and hit the ground, three stories below. Oh ground, how I have missed you. Five ODST troopers are hunkered behind a wall of sandbags, excanging fire with a Brute pack. I take aim at the nearest Brute, and put three bursts into his chest. The first burst takes down his armor. The second burst just made him mad. The third turns his chest into mashed potatos. The rest of the apes turn in my direction to fire at me thier new attacker, an advantage the troopers exploit. One pops two Brutes in the head with a sniper rifle, painting the fresh snow red with blood. Three of them empty full SMG magazines into a single Brute, tearing its armor to shreads and riddling his body with holes. The last trooper unloads on the last Brute's legs with an assult rifle, and as it howls in pain clutching its leg, walks up, kicks it between the legs, and empties his weapon into the Brutes face at point blank range. Ouch.

I moved on to the trenches, where a torrent of Grunts and Jackels are assulting the marines there. I sling the MA5B onto my back and unsling the shotgun. Time for some fun. I chuck several grenades into the place where the Grunts are thickest. Unfortunatly, while I am doing this, a Ghost pilot decides that I would make a good hood orniment, and tries to ram me. CRACK! The driver is cut in half by Jun's bullet and the Ghost goes flying into a snowdrift. I sneak up behind a Grunt and tap him on the sholder. He turns, looks up at me, then at my helmet, freezes, and falls into the snow, dead from a heart attack. Apparently my new accessory can kill with a look. I continue on towards the mass of Grunts, still confused and disoriented from my grenades. Me and my shotgun end that confusion for the rest of them. As I finish mopping them up, I notice that the Covenant are retreating. Right past the disabled Scarab. One of the ODST's shouts "FIRE IN THE HOLE" and I see him press down the plunger of a remote detonator that he had taken off of his back. A tiny nuclear fireball engulfs the retreating Covenant. Fuck yeah.

**Two hours later**

I had only been drunk once before in my life. During the Sabre program, one of the pilots threw a party, and invited everyone. I regrettably got cajoled into a keg stand and a couple shots by the other pilots, and ended up accidentally breaking a piece of furniture, after which I was asked to leave. This time, luckily, was different. One of the scientists at the facility had constructed a still to make vodka in the supply closet a few years back, and now the marines and everyone else who had survived the battle were getting drunk on the poor quality, highly alcoholic beverage that he was selling to them. Gunnery Sergent Edward Buck had said on Reach he owed me a beer. He was definitly paying me and Jun back, and with interest. Jun ,who had already downed five shots of the swill, was in a corner, utterly perplexed by the young female scientist trying to seduce him. Poor bastard. He was one of the unlucky S-III's, as he had, along with the rest of the alphas been given a thyroid implant, which effectivly shut down his sex drive.

I had already downed a shot or two, our six, that Buck had payed for and was sitting with him and his squad. "Thish ish guy saved my life on Reach" he slurred out to the two members of his squad that were with him, Mickey, who didn't like vodka much, shame on him, and Josh, who had downed three shots of the stuff and looked close to passing out. Lightweight. Of the other two, a burly man called Dutch hadn't came to the party, and the other Romeo, had apparently slipped off with a female researcher to "get to know her better". "Buck, we get it." Mickey said, slurring slightly. "This guy saved your ass, and your paying him back, we get it."

"You'd damn well better" Buck said, and passed out, landing face first on the table.

Mickey sighed. "I'll bring him to his bunk," he said, slinging Buck's arm over his neck.

"Man, I got to introduce you to my sister." Josh slurred. "You'd like her. She's cute, and would probably go for a, for a," he forced out, searching for a word, "dude, thats the word, dude like you."

_"What a nice guy. I save him once, and he's willing to set up his sister with me." _was my last coherent thought before I passed out.

* * *

A/N: Well, that wraps it up. As always read and review, and if you have any questions message me.


	4. Prologue: Now it begins

**Disclamer: I don't own Halo, so don't sue me.**

**A/N: Sorry if the last chapter was a little jarring or stupid, still new at this. Anyway, back to Hoff's files. Reviews as always, are welcome.**

**

* * *

**

**/start file/**

**File 5 / 14**

**NAME:** Edward Buck

**RANK:** Gunnery Sergeant

**GENDER:** M

**DATE OF BIRTH:** October 22nd, 2510 (Note: While being chronologically 42, biologicly he is about 37 due to time in cryo.)

**PLACE OF BIRTH:** New Albany, Lombard, Draco III

**SERVICE RECORD:** Enlisted on December 5, 2528, entered active duty 2528, and entered the 11th MFR/ ODST Regiment in 2531. He has fought in more ground engagements than almost any other marine in the regiment. Was part of the smash-and-grab mission commanded by Captain Veronica Dare to extract a tier one asset from New Mombossa on October 20 and 21, 2552. (Note: Buck also has the rare and somewhat terrible honor of serving in both the first and the last campaign. To train SPARTAN' s we need people who are almost as good, if not as good as SPARTAN's, and Buck definitely qualifies)

**PSYCHOLOGICAL EVALUATION:** An "All or none" mentality cares for the men under his command. (Note: Is currently in a relationship with Captain Veronica Dare of Section III.(Note: If you're wondering how I know this, let's just say that the rumor has been floating around since November between Section III's spooks.) While obviously a violation of several regulations, which command would obviously overlook due to an ONI officers involvement, it shouldn't have much of an impact aside from possible security leaks.( We may have to bring Captain Dare into the project with Gunnery Sgt. Buck to prevent any security problems, as she is VERY inquisitive.) Fits 93.2% of project requirements.

**/end file/**

Hoff groaned to himself. In his experience Dare could be quite difficult to work with. Including Buck in the project, but not her, would be almost impossible, and possibly be a deal breaker for Buck as well. Dealing with this would be tricky, but having a veteran like Buck as an instructor for the project's candidates was just too good of an opportunity to pass up.

**/start file/**

**File 6 / 14**

**NAME:** Joshua Delcott

**RANK:** Lance Corporal

**GENDER :** M

**DATE OF BIRTH:** March 13th, 2530

**PLACE OF BIRTH:** Crisium City, Naniwa, Luna

**SERVICE RECORD:** Enlisted July 7, 2547, and was transferred to 11th MFR / ODST on September 19, 2552, partially due to his actions while serving with 26th MEF at New Jerusalem, Cygnus and partially due to the fact the unit was almost completely wiped out during the fighting there. (Note: In fact, he is one of only 28 survivors from the unit after the battle. This is one crazily lucky son of a bitch.) He, along with a five man squad including Gunnery Sgt. Edward Buck, were commandeered for a smash-and-grab by Captain Dare in New Mombasa on October 20, 2552, during which the front of his drop pod was damaged from a collision with PFC Michael Crespo's drop pod, causing Delcott to smash into the side of a building, knocking him unconscious for six hours. (Note: Delcott should start buying lottery tickets. Usually damage to a drop pod at the place it was sustained leads to the unfortunate occupant being thrown out, flipped around like a cat in a tumble drier, or hitting the ground with the top of the pod first.) Waking up he then went out looking for the rest of his squad, along the way, encountering the tier one asset the team had been seeking, and escorted it, as well as Captain Dare and Gun. Sgt. Buck out of the city before it was destroyed by a Covenant excavation beam on October 21, 2552. He then proceeded to participate in OPERATION: FIRST RESPONSE and OPERATION: PAYBACK in front line combat roles.

**PSYCOLOGICAL EVALUATION:** Rock –solid under pressure, and appears to have liquid nitrogen for blood. While not talkative, he does like to socialize with others in particular the Huragok "VERGIL", who he met during the mission in New Mombasa. (Note: I suspect that he will get along great with Six, and I recommend that we try to get "VERGIL" to join in the project as well. After all, having an engineer with a knowledge of Covenant tech will be pretty useful) Fits 94.67% of project requirements.

**/end file/**

Hoff skipped the next two files, which contained a report on the locations of S - II teams Grey and Black, both of which had been out of contact for over a year, as well as the survivors of S – III's Gamma Company, all of whom were with a small UNSC task force and the Sangheili fleet, fighting the remaining Covenant Loyalists to a standstill. Finally he found the document he was looking for, the list of the candidates for the project. Now, the real work could begin.

* * *

**A/N: There you go, that's the end of the exposition for the story. Yes, I did just write over 4,000 words just to deal with the exposition. Please read and review, and for the love of god, be helpful!**


	5. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Halo IP, so don't sue me.**

**A/N: Now that I have finished my exposition for all of you, it's time to get into the story proper. I hope you like it, and all feedback is welcome.**

* * *

**2200, June 12, 2553 / Camp Ghost, Minister**

14 Pelicans slowly drifted towards an open field, next to a large and seemingly vacant military base. Alighting on the rolling grass, the Pelicans troop bay doors lowered. A screaming mob of children piled out, happy to be back on solid ground. Jun, standing by the camp gates, his newly added Major insignia pinned to his uniform, observed the drill instructors (One or two of which looked as though that someone had thrown up on them) that had ridden in the Pelicans with the children attempting to herd the unruly mob towards the base.

"Well, this will be a challenge won't it, Major" A voice said behind Jun. Jun turned his head to see Six walking up behind him in full armor, the sharks-tooth pattern etched into the helmet now having been painted on as well, enhancing the intimidating air that the pattern brought to the already intimidating SPARTAN.

"Yes, it will be, and what you're wearing isn't going to help."

"Nah, the kiddies will love it," Six said giving a dismissive wave of the hand. "Besides, you have more to worry about now than just a few soiled pairs of pants don't you?"

_Six is right_, Jun realized. Commander Hoff had placed Jun in charge of everyday operations of the base and training of the new "S - Ghosts" as Six, Buck and Delcott referred to the candidates as. It was a demanding and almost insane undertaking, entailing everything from making sure that VERGIL was given enough to do to keep him from disassembling something vital (An important task, as the Huragok was a very inquisitive little fellow, and the first time that he had nothing to do, he had taken apart two Warthogs, and then reassembled them in a way that made it impossible for the other mechanics to repair them or fine tune them, though admittedly, they did run better than before) to managing the supplies of ammo, to ordering enough paint to refurbish the base, and to keep Ministers population from finding out about the camp, and more importantly VERGIL.

Finally the DI's brought the crowd of confused and stunned children into a semblance of order, and started to move them to the base. Eventually, they settled down, and looked with stunned and somewhat scared attention as Jun and Six moved in front of them. Jun cleared his throat and began to speak. _This is it_, he thought as the words flowed out of him.  
"As per Navel code 45812, you are here by conscripted into the UNSC Special Project codenamed: Sierra Ghost. You will become more than anyone has been before. You will, become like this man standing beside me. You will be the best and last line of defense for humanity. You will be SPARTANS."

Jun ended his speech with a gesture at Buck, who was standing in the crowd with the other DI's. "Master Sergeant, take these recruits to their bunks. They'll need the rest."

Buck responded with a quick salute.

"Recruits, you heard the Major. Find the DI you flew in with, he'll bring you to your barracks. Double time it! GO GO GO!" With that, the crowd dispersed, each of the DI's leading a group of children to their bunks. Jun slumped a little, and looked over to Six.

"Do you think this right Six? We, turning little kids into, well, _us_? Turning them into what many call freaks? Are we making a mistake? More importantly, are we _repeating_ a mistake?"

Six was silent for a moment.

"Jun," he finally said, "We had no choice. Neither do they. Was it right to do what they did with Jorge? Was it right, what was done to us? No. It wasn't. But, it was necessary to do so, so they did it. What we're doing here, I don't know, Jun, if it is right or not, I don't know. I really don't know. I don't like the idea any more than you. But is it necessary? Yes, Jun, yes. I think it is. We both know the data. We both know the facts. Another uprising is inevitable soon. If the UNSC wants a chance at surviving that storm, they need these kids."

Six paused for a moment, and shrugged at Jun.

"All I can say at this point is honestly, _I don't know,_" Six finished, sighing. _And I won't know, _Six thought._ I won't know if this was right or not, and for my own mind's sake, I can't know. All I know, all I can know is that I made a difference, and I need to accept that no matter what happens, I made a difference. It might not be a good one, but at least I made it. _

Jun nodded. "Anyway, it's about time we got some sleep as well. See you tomorrow Six," Jun said, walking back towards the bases HQ building.

Six stood where he was a few more seconds, gazing out as the Pelicans flew off towards the ship in orbit that had carried them. He then started to walk towards the armory and took off his armor and stored it in its specially made locker, before entering a small room attached to the armory. All that was in the room was a small bunk, a desk where his BR55's scope was laying, still waiting to be modified, a small dresser, and a holo on top of the dresser, probably the last one left after Reach, of all of the S – III Beta Company graduates. Six got into the bed turning off the lights. He then looked at the holo for a minute, and fell asleep, crying.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review this, even if you don't like it, as I want to hear why, or recommend it to others if you liked it. Hopefully, the next few chapters I will be able finish by the end of the month, but it could take longer, depending on several factors. Sorrowman9000 away!**


	6. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I don't own Halo.**

**A/N**: Hopefully I'll get some REVIEWS soon. (All feedback is welcome) Seriously, I've done six chapters and only 2 reviews? Shame on you all.

* * *

**0600 June 13, 2553 / Camp Ghost, Minister**

Delcott smiled as he entered one of the barracks were the trainees were sleeping. _This is going to be fun_. "Alright, rise and shine!" he shouted, banging his stun baton (Which was de-activated) against the hub cap of a Warthog that he had gotten from VERGIL. Several of the children abruptly rolled out of bed, looking scared and confused, others sat upright, yawning, and rubbing sleep from their eyes, and a few simply rolled over, not even waking up to the cacophony. Instead, they woke up to an electric shock courtesy of the ODST's now active stun baton as Delcott herded the last stragglers out the door, knowing that what they were about to experience would make getting shocked by the baton a pleasant memory.

**0856 June 13, 2553 / School Building, Camp Ghost, Minister**

Finished with their early morning run and exercise, the "ghosts" were herded into a large building near the center of the camp. Inside was a projector, displaying the holographic avatar of an AI. The avatar was a man cloaked in a robe of stars and nebula, his face concealed by a hood, with two icy and twinkling blue points of light peering out from under the cowl.

"Hello students," the AI said, with a smooth and lacquered voice with the texture of silk and all the warmth of a block of ice. "My name is Borealis, and I shall be your instructor in all things not of the destructive bent."

**1400, June 13, 2553 / "The Playground", Camp Ghost, Minister**

Buck stood in front of the crowd of trainees. "Form up into five equal rows behind these cones," he barked out to the cadets. "When this is been done, form into groups of five with those standing directly to the side of you."

Once this had been finished, and the teams assembled, Buck spoke again. "Now, behind me, is an obstacle course. The first team that finishes this course gets ice cream and cookies at dinner tonight." "The losers," he said, pausing for dramatic effect, "get to run around the camp three times, without stopping, and will not get any dinner tonight. Are you all clear? THEN MOVE MAGGOTS!" Buck shouted, firing a whole clip of blanks into the air from his pistol.

1800, June 15, 2553 / Main building, Camp Ghost, Minister

Six stood in front of Jun's desk as Jun read the request Six had put on his desk."You do realize Six," Jun began, looking up from the paper, "That we need as many of these children in the main company as possible."

"Yes sir."

"So, why then Six, even though you are one of the most capable solo operatives in the history of warfare, do you want to form what is essentially a new Noble team?"

Six straitened up slightly. "Because," he said, eyes never moving away from Jun's inquisitive stare, "There are jobs that require more than a lone wolf. Sometimes, you need a pack."

Jun nodded. "Expect your trainees to be assigned to you in about the next two years."

* * *

**A/N:** The only reason this chapter was created (And thus, why it is so short), was to give you an idea of what will be going on during the training that the S-IV's/SG's will go through, a preview of stuff to come, and because I couldn't be bothered to write a longer chapter. Expect the next chapter next month, since I have a lot going on at the moment. Also, please favorite, recommend, and review.


End file.
